The Intraoral Fluoride Releasing Device (IFRD) is a new intraoral therapeutic system being developed by the National Institute of Dental Research. The IFRD is designed to provides continual topical fluoride for periods of up to six months for the prevention of dental caries. The IFRD reduced the incidence of experimental dental caries in rats by more than 50% and has been used in humans for periods of up to six months without producing adverse effects. The present objectives of this project are: (1) to develop an improved manufacturing method for the production of IFRDs for clinical use, and (2) to refine the shape and method of attachment of the IFRD in order to make it more durable and easier to use in humans. Progress has been made in improving the manufacturing process and it should now ba possible to produce IFRDs for use in human trials at a reasonable cost. Several new methods of retaining the IFRD in the mouth have been developed and will be clinically evaluated in adolescents.